


Irredimível

by SaiyanHoriki



Series: Dark Stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanHoriki/pseuds/SaiyanHoriki
Summary: "Via que aquela alma estava completamente condenada, sem quaisquer chances de redenção."





	Irredimível

Old Man Consequences olhou para o lago, suspirando profundamente.

Via que aquela alma estava completamente condenada, sem quaisquer chances de redenção. Afinal, tratava-se de uma pessoa que foi dominada pela escuridão, sendo destituída de qualquer humanidade que um dia, possivelmente, teve.

“O resultado é sempre o mesmo.” Comentava Old Man, observando as mais diversas realidades alternativas.

Não importava qual versão de William Afton que ele observasse.

Todas acabavam realizando as mais diversas atrocidades, independentemente da vida que levaram.

Tendo todas elas o mesmo final sombrio: sendo eternamente torturadas, presas num inferno, por suas vítimas que ainda estavam sedentas por vingança.


End file.
